Ginny's Conflicts
by DeathAngel18
Summary: Ginny and Harry are now living at Number 12 Grimmauld Place and trying to assist Dumbledore.While trying to balance family,her relationship with Harry, and battling evil, she becomes severely stressed out and finds comfort in a most unlikely person.
1. Mixed Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Note: In my fan fiction, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy, quit school after their fifth year instead of their sixth. Everything else is the same, for example Sirius is dead, but Dumbledore is still alive, etc.

Chapter 1: Mixed Feelings

The darkest night of the summer was coming to a close. If one were staring down at the world, the only thing to be seen would be immobile black shadows. The world was at peace with itself as Ginny Weasley sighed contentedly at the night sky. She was alone for the night and the neighborhood was as silent as could be. As she was lying down on the grass beneath the starless night sky, a light came on behind her.

"Ginny? …Would you like to come inside?" asked a drawling voice.

"Later." she replied.

She was lying right in the middle of Draco Malfoy's front yard. The young man looked quite troubled as he listened to her response.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"It's cold out tonight and… and I don't feel it safe for you to stay out here, especially by yourself."

"Then come join me Draco."

Ginny continued to lie there as Malfoy stepped out of his house and strode across the lawn toward her. When he reached her, he sat on the ground next to her and put her head on his lap and ran his fingers through her silky red hair. After a few minutes of this Malfoy began to talk.

"I assume you haven't told Potter about any of this, have you?"

"…No."

Silence fell between them once more and all was quiet except for the occasional passerby. Malfoy was deep in thought. He could feel Ginny's breathing slowing down. She had fallen asleep. After another hour or so, Draco stood up and carried Ginny's limp body into his house and closed the door behind them.

~The next morning~

"I had the strangest dream last night." Ginny said aloud to no one in particular.

"Really? …What was it about?" asked a voice next to her.

"Oh, nothing really," she started to say as she turned over, "Just…. AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

" WHAT????" the voice asked.

Ginny had almost fallen out of the bed when she had seen who it was she had been talking to.

"DRACO? …What are you doing in my house?" she asked the blonde-haired boy.

"Your house?"

Ginny sat up and looked around at what she had thought was her bedroom. When her view came into focus, however, she realized that she was indeed inside the Malfoy's mansion. She recognized the room from her visit two weeks ago.

"How did I get here?" Ginny asked.

"Don't you remember?" he asked her as he too sat up. "You were lying in my front yard and fell asleep in my lap. I carried you into my room soon after that."

As she listened to Malfoy talk, she soon realized that what she had thought was a dream had been real and if that was the case she was going straight to HELL. This was the fifth time in two weeks something like this had happened and every incident had involved Malfoy. Ginny was dating Harry, yet here she was lying in bed with Draco Malfoy, the one person Harry loathed to no end.

"I've got to go." Ginny said hurriedly, as she got out of the bed. " Harry will be wondering where I am.

"Okay," Malfoy replied with a grim smile.

Ginny scurried out of the bedroom and down the stairs of the huge mansion. As she was striding out across the lawn towards the iron-wrought gate, she glimpsed back at Malfoy's bedroom window. He was sitting on the bench next to his window staring out at the grounds and quickly shut the curtains when he saw that she had spotted him.

~Later that afternoon~

"Ginny? …"

"Huh?" she had been pulled out of her trance by a soft, soothing voice.

" I wanted to know if you fancied a walk?" the soft voice said.

Ginny looked up into the vivid green eyes of her boyfriend. She looked surprised as though only just realizing that he was there.

"Oh, um… Sure, Harry. That sounds good. Where would you like to go?"

"Are you all right?" Harry asked looking inquisitively at her. "You've been acting a might strange lately."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Harry."

The truth was, before Harry had interrupted her, Ginny had been thinking about the previous night and what had taken her to the Malfoy's mansion. Again. More than that, though, she was contemplating what had just occurred a mere two hours before she met up with Harry. She was so confused. She was Harry's girlfriend, not Draco's, but yet there was just something about him, about his personality, about his almost brotherly concern for her safety.

"Hey, why don't… why don't we go see mum and dad at the Burrow? I just got an owl from them yesterday. They said that Ron and Hermione are up visiting with them this week and that they would love it if we could come for a visit as well, kind of like old times, you know? So, what do you say? I personally think a vacation would do me some good."


	2. The Trip To the Burrow pt 1

Chapter 2: The Trip To the Burrow (pt.1)

"Well, okay. I suppose we could go. Did you want to stay for the whole week?"

"I'd kind of like to. Haven't really seen mum and dad much since Voldemort returned."

"Okay… well, go pack or whatever it is you do and we'll leave tonight."

"Okay."

Ginny headed off to her room and took out her old school trunk. Even though she and Harry weren't planning on returning to Hogwarts, she still liked to use her trunk for long trips. She began packing the essentials first and then she went on to pack miscellaneous items that she thought would come in handy. She was almost done when she remembered something else she wanted to take. It was a mirror. They had come in a set of two given to Harry by Sirius. After Sirius had been murdered, she took Sirius' mirror and she and Harry created four others and had given them to various people. Ginny knew for a fact that Harry had given both of his away, one to Albus Dumbledore, of course, and the other to Remus Lupin. She, personally, had given one to Ron and Hermione, but had not yet decided to whom she should give the other one. As Ginny was thinking about this, she heard a knock at the door.

"Ginny? …" Harry asked. "Are you ready to go yet?"

"Just about."

"Okay, well, are you done packing?"

"Yes." She said quickly stuffing the two spare mirrors in a pair of socks.

"Okay, well, why don't you let me go on ahead to the Burrow with the luggage and you can come along when you're ready."

"No, that's alright, I'm ready." She said as she opened the door dragging her trunk behind her. "Let's go."

"Do you want to Apparate or would you rather use the Floo?"

"You can apparate if you want to, but I'd rather not show up at my parent's house looking like I'm about to retch."

"Alright, apparition is easier for me, so you take the floo and I'll apparate and meet you there."

"Okay, just let me send Hermione a quick note telling her we're coming and to be watching where they walk so you don't run into each other when you apparate into the house."

Ginny took out her mirror and wrote with her wand:

Harry and I coming for visit.

Don't tell mum and dad.

Want it to be a surprise,

I'm using the floo.

Harry's apparating.

Be forewarned.

As she wrote each line it quickly disappeared. When she was done, an unseen person wrote:

_OK._

"Okay, we're good to go Harry." Ginny said, heading toward the fireplace in the kitchen. "See you there."

And with that Harry took hold of his and Ginny's luggage and with a sharp POP, he apparated out of the house. Ginny stepped up to the fireplace and took a big handful of floo powder. She stepped into the fireplace, threw the powder down onto the wood, which burst into green, shimmering flames and said quite loudly and clearly,

"THE BURROW!"

~Harry's arrival at the Burrow~

Harry had barely taken one step forward, after he apparated into the Burrow, before his vision became completely obscured by a large quantity of very bushy hair. - Hermione had thrown herself onto him in a hug that nearly knocked him flat.

*cough* "It's nice to see you too, Hermione."

"Oh, Harry, I've been so worried about you.

*ahem*

A distant cough could be heard from somewhere in the kitchen.

"Well, excuse me." Hermione said to the unseen owner of the cough. "…We've been so worried about you. Oh, and Ginny too, of course." Hermione continued to embrace him very tightly; it was as if she thought that, if she loosened her grip on Harry, he would simply vanish.

"We're alright, Hermione. We're both here now so we should make the most of this visit.

Hermione finally loosened her grip on Harry, but then said with a note of anxiety in her voice, "No, you're not."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Harry asked her with slight confusion.

"You said, "we're both here." …Ginny's not here yet."

"Oh is that all?" Harry asked with a nervous chuckle. " She probably just forgot something and had to go back or she overshot the fireplace accidentally. Nothing to worry about."

"See Hermione? I told you there was nothing to worry about."

Harry turned around in time to see his best friend walking into the room. Ron seemed to have grown several more inches during their two weeks apart, making him taller and more lanky looking than ever, though the long nose, bright red hair, and freckles were the same.

"Hey, mate."

"Hey, Ron. Had a good summer so far?"

"Yeah, it's been alright. Mum's been kind of a wreck lately."

"Ron!" Hermione said with a look of anger.

"What? It's true. …But to be fair everyone's in a right state panic."

"As you know Harry, there have been more and more disappearances. Then, what with the Bones and Vance murders, nobody really knows what to do anymore." Hermione said with fear in her voice.

"Mum's afraid one of us is next." Ron added gravely.

"Speaking of your mom…" Harry began, looking around. "Where is she?"

" Oh, her and dad have gone off to Diagon Alley to buy a few things. If Ginny shows up, you might want to tell her to hide because mum and dad are bound and determined on getting her to go back to Hogwarts this year."

"What? Why?"

"Thinks she'll be safer there, I guess."

"Well, Dumbledore is still there and he is the safest person to be around in these troubled times." Hermione chimed in.

"You sound like my mother."

"Well, I don't think your mum and dad have to worry about her. You know as well as I do that when we go to Hogwarts to assist Dumbledore that we're going to leave her at the school until we return." Harry replied.

"You don't know Ginny like I do mate, she's not going to go for that."

"Well, she's going to have to…"

"Did you hear that?" Hermione interrupted.

"AHHHHH…." Harry screamed.

"Harry!! What's wrong?" Hermione and Ron said together.

Harry had fallen to the floor in agonizing pain. His scar was burning again. His head felt fit to burst.

"It's Ginny," he gasped. "She's being attacked." He took a great gulp of air. "Somewhere in the heart of London."

Ron and Hermione helped Harry up and urged him to tell them what he had seen. As he told them, another surge of pain shot across his head.

"W-We have to hurry."

And with that being said, Harry, Ron, and Hermione apparated out of the house and off to London.


	3. The Trip To the Burrow pt 2

Note: This chapter is kind of short. I didn't want to add in the Death Eater and Ginny appearing at Malfoy Manor because it didn't really seem to fit with the title.

The Trip To the Burrow (pt. 2)

~In the fireplace~

Faster and faster she was spinning. Ginny had always loved traveling by floo powder it reminded her of when she was a little girl. She remembered the first time she had ever used floo powder. It was the summer before her first year at Hogwarts. Harry had been with them then, too. It was his first time using floo powder as well. She missed those days so much. She wished that none of this had ever happened. She wished she had a proper family again. As she was reminiscing about these things, she stopped spinning and came to a halt in the fireplace in the living room of the Burrow.

~Inside the Burrow~

"Mum? Dad?" Ginny called out. No one answered. "Ron? Hermione? Harry? Is anyone here?"

"…I'm here."

Ginny whipped around and was standing face to face with a tall, cloaked Death Eater.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked, stalling for time.

"Never you mind. Come along now. We mustn't keep him waiting."

"Who?"

"The Dark Lord, of course."

Ginny realized that she was sweating very badly. Fear was etched into her young, pale face.

"What have you done with my family?" she asked, trying with great difficulty to remain calm.

"Oh, them? That insipid boyfriend of yours really does need to recognize the difference between dreams and reality. The Dark Lord sent him off on a wild goose chase. For some strange reason your boyfriend and his friends believe you to be somewhere in the heart of London being chased by dementors. You would have thought that after that little "incident" with Black, he would have learned his lesson. Ah, well. All the more better for us."

Ginny backed away from the Death Eater. Her heart was pumping extremely fast and hard. She was so nervous that she tripped on the hearth rug and fell back into the fireplace. She was about to shout the name of a place to escape to, but before she could utter one word the Death Eater glided over to her and shouted,

"Malfoy Manor!!!"

As they disappeared from the fireplace, Harry apparated into the burrow. He caught a fleeting glimpse of them and heard Ginny shout his name before they swirled out of sight. Ron and Hermione soon joined him. When they arrived in the living room of the Burrow, they saw Harry sitting on the couch with his face in his hands. They rushed over to him. He looked up, with tears staining his face, and said sadly and angrily,

" We're too late… She's gone."


End file.
